


Disguised Donation

by questionmark007



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: Ned and Betty rig the Academic Decathlon’s Secret Santa so that Peter gets MJ. Panic (for Peter) ensues.Written for Spideychelle Secret Santa on Tumblr
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102
Collections: Spideychelle Secret Santa - 2k19





	Disguised Donation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanfictioningFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictioningFangirl/gifts).



In Peter Parker’s humble opinion, the only person (excluding Avengers and their enemies) more intimidating than Michelle Jones was Betty Brant. While MJ was intimidating in a “she knows where the bodies are buried - literally” way, Betty was more of the “organize you into submission because going with it is easier than arguing with her” kind of way. She had ideas. She had a plan. And going with it was easier than trying to argue. So while MJ was technically the captain of the Academic Decathlon team and Mr. Harrington was technically their faculty advisor, Betty was the driving force behind the scrimmages they did, planning transportation to and from meets and probably a lot more (Peter knew for a fact that Betty had proof-read and edited several of Mr. Harrington’s assignments before he handed them out). As far as Peter knew, MJ didn’t even ask Betty to do any of it, she just did because she wanted to, even giving MJ the same coaching book that Peter knew Liz had read.

So when Betty called for their attention at the end of practice to make an announcement, Peter didn’t even need his Spider-sense (he was actively rejecting the term ‘Peter-tingle’, no matter how much May used it) to tell him it was going to be a doozy.

“As you all know, the winter holidays are coming up and Michelle and I thought it would be a good idea to organize a gift exchange for our holiday party later this month. We’ll be doing a gift exchange like Secret Santa but we’re calling it a Disguised Donation in an effort to make it more secular.”

Betty paused for breath so Abraham took the opportunity to cut in: “How committed are you to that name? Can we workshop it?”

“No. Rules are simple: you pick a name, you keep the name a secret, and you get the name a gift. There’s a fifteen dollar limit and that means a fifteen dollar limit, Flash. Stick to it. We don’t need a repeat of last year’s White Elephant debacle.”

“Fine. Just for that, if I get your name, I’m not getting you AirPods.” Flash huffed, crossing his arms.

“Good.” Betty replied without missing a beat, glancing back at the paper that outlined her speech. “We will do the reveal at the end of semester party in two weeks. Okay, I think that’s it. Any questions before we draw names?”

No one said anything so Betty put down her paper and picked up little bag that she shook a few times before walking over to where Flash sat.

“Make sure you look at the name before someone else draws so we can make sure no one gets themselves.” She held out the bag to him, he drew a name, glanced at it and nodded.

“What if I want to get myself? I always know just what to get me,” Charles grinned as Betty walked up to him. He and Abraham high-fived. His smile dropped as Betty gave him a look and he picked a name without comment, looking sheepish.

The team broke into side conversations as people began packing up to leave and Betty wandered the room, making sure they all picked a name. Finally, she walked up to where Ned and Peter sat. Ned picked his, grinning as he saw the name.

“There’s just two more names left, Peter. Do you want to draw first or do you want me to?” Betty offered, giving the bag a little shake again.

“Oh no, you can go first,” he gestured at the bag. She pulled a piece of paper and offered him the bag, giving the name she had drawn an absent glance and a snort. Peter reached into the bag, feeling around till he felt the single scrap of paper folded within. He pulled it out. He saw Betty and Ned looking at him expectantly so he glanced at the name on the slip of paper, praying it didn’t say Flash Thompson.

Michelle Jones.

Huh, he thought, staring at the name. Somehow best-case and worst-case scenarios in one. Definitely the person who he wanted but also the most stressful name in the bag for him. His mind began going into overdrive as he and Ned packed up and made their way out of the now-deserted classroom.

Ned managed to wait until they were halfway to the subway before asking, “so you got Michelle, huh?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, absently. “Wait, what? How do you know that?” He stopped walking and turned to face Ned, incredulous.

“I can literally hear you thinking. No one else has that effect on you.” Ned explained with a shrug. “Plus, I convinced Betty to rig the name drawing so you’d be sure to get her. It’s why we’re doing Secret — Disguised Donation this year instead of White Elephant.”

“DUDE!” Peter threw his arms in the air. “This is messed up on so many levels!”

“I know.” Ned agreed, somberly. “We’ve tarnished the sanctity of Disguised Donation. It’s a tragedy.”

“Ned! I don’t care about Disguised Dalmatian or whatever it is.” Peter was trying not to panic. Trying being the key word. “You told Betty I like MJ?” He looked around the sidewalk to make sure no one from school was within earshot.

“Of course not!” Ned looked affronted. “I’d never betray you like that! She figured it out and we were talking and I made a joke about rigging the holiday party gifts being a good way to push you two together and…apparently she decided to do it?” He had the decency to look sheepish.

Peter was at a loss for words. He stared at his best friend for a few more moments before turning to continue their walk to the subway.

— — —

They were coming out of the subway station when Peter finally spoke again. Ned had done his part to fill in the silence by talking about his lit class with Betty and her opinions on the final exam that was coming up and the books they have to read next semester before moving on to who he had gotten for Disguised Donation (Charles) and his ideas for what to get him (he’d mostly settled on a bell of his own to ring for comedic purposes in practice - which even Peter, who was only half listening, had to admit was a great idea, even if he was sure Mr. Harrington would confiscate it within a week).

“Do you really think I stand a chance if I tell MJ I like her?” Peter asked.

“Honestly, dude, I have no idea. I like MJ but that girl is a total mystery to me.” Ned shook his head. “But Betty seems to think you stand a chance, or she wouldn’t have rigged the name drawing.”

“Well if Betty thinks so…” Peter replied, dryly. They turned onto his block and made their way towards his building.

“Don’t be grumpy just because Betty’s smart enough to figure out you like Michelle.” Ned followed him into the building and up the stairs. Peter made a mental note to ask Ned about Betty and any feelings he may have for the blonde once Peter had figured out a plan for his own crisis.

“You’re right, you’re right.” Peter admitted grudgingly. “I can get her an awesome present that will get her to talk to me, then I can tell her how I feel and…hopefully ask her out!” Peter let them into his apartment and they made their way to his room, stopping only to grab drinks and snacks from the kitchen.

“So how are you going to find a gift that says ‘date me’ for fifteen dollars?” Ned asked, throwing his backpack on the floor of Peter’s room.

“I have no idea, dude.” Peter flopped onto his bed. “I haven’t worked out all the details yet. I’ll ask May.”

“Smart. When in doubt, ask May,” Ned agreed, sagely.

— — —

It was easier said than done. May had helped him brainstorm present ideas and even a little speech he could give to Michelle when he gave her the present but deciding on a present for her that she would genuinely like and appreciate was proving to be more difficult than Peter anticipated. May and Ned had both told him he was overthinking it and he knew he was but this was a big deal, okay? It deserved to be thought about a lot.

Days ticked by, getting closer and closer to the holiday party and still Peter was without even a solid idea for a gift.

“You know, you don’t have to give a girl a gift to tell her you like her.” Ned said patiently. He was currently acting as Guy In The Chair, talking to Peter through Karen as Peter patrolled and keeping an eye on the police scanner and social media for potential crimes.

“It works for penguins!” Peter swung to the top of a building and landed on the roof. It had been a pretty quiet night, in terms of crime, which was generally a good thing, but not ideal for Peter who had been hoping to take his mind off of the gift situation.

Peter could practically hear Ned rolling his eyes. “If we’re following animal kingdom rules, shouldn’t you figure out how spiders show affection?”

“All I know about that is that female spiders will bite the heads off their mates and that’s not the precedent I want to follow,” Peter shuddered, trying to get the mental image out of his head.

“Reports of a bodega robbery two blocks from you. And you could always follow the human precedent - talking to her, no gift required,” Ned pointed out.

“Sounds fake, but okay,” Peter sighed before pitching himself off the roof, towards the robbery.

— — —

“I’m freaking out, man. I have no idea what to get MJ for Secret Santa. And it’s in two days,” Peter slumped at the lunch table.

“Disguised donation,” Ned corrected. He pulled out his lunch bag and dumped it on the table.

“Whatever, you know what I’m saying.” Peter groaned, “this is impossible.”

“Yes… what do you get the girl who hates everything?” Ned took a bite out of his sandwich.

“She doesn’t hate everything! She’s just particular. And anyway, this is all your fault. You’re the one who rigged the name drawing,” Peter reminded him, pulling his own lunch out of his backpack.

“Technically, that was Betty. I just asked her if it was possible.” Ned shrugged.

“How was it possible?” Peter asked, momentarily distracted.

Ned shook his head. “I have no idea, dude. She’s just that good.”

“Wow. Remind me to never get on her bad side.”

“I know, right? If she ever decided to use her powers for evil, we’d be doomed.” Ned looked over to the other side of the cafeteria where Betty sat with her friends, the awe evident on his face.

“‘We’ like you and me or ‘we’ like —“ Peter started.

“No, ‘we’ like the world. Which she would take over and we’d probably thank her for it…” Ned had yet to take his eyes off of Betty, his whole expression a little starstruck. Peter suddenly remembered a conversation he’d been meaning to have with Ned.

“Yeah…and speaking of Betty, when are you going to ask her out?” Peter asked, smirking, taking a bite of his apple.

Ned’s response was immediate: “The day after you ask MJ out.”

“I’m working on it! I’ve got a plan, okay?” Peter said, defensive.

“Yeah, so does NASA to get to Mars but it doesn’t mean it’s happening any time soon.” Ned opened up a bag of baby carrots.

“Sooner than you becoming the first human ambassador to Asgard!” Peter retorted, taking another bite of his apple.

“Hey! That could still happen! I— you know what? Forget it. I hate you and everything that you stand for,” Ned huffed, throwing a carrot at Peter, who caught it (thank you, super-reflexes).

“Truth, justice, and the American Way??” Peter grinned, eating the carrot. Ned cracked a smile.

Ned rolled his eyes. “Shut up, you’re not Clark Kent.” Peter almost didn’t even notice MJ walk up to their table and sit down a seat away from Peter, instead of at the end of the table like she usually did. Almost. (He had super-senses, okay?)

“What does a mild-mannered reporter have to do with this? I was talking about Superman!” Peter and Ned started laughing and did their handshake across the table.

“You two deserve each other,” MJ rolled her eyes. She pulled out a notebook from her backpack and put it on the table in front of her. She also had her favorite pen in her hand. (She’s not the only one who’s observant, alright?)

“Thank you!” They responded in unison.

“Wow, this is getting to be too much.” MJ looked back and forth between them. She tapped the pen absently against the notebook. “Leeds, Betty wanted to talk to you about something about physics? You should go over and talk to her.” MJ pointed to Betty’s table. Ned immediately perked up.

“She did? Okay, yeah, I’ll go over there.” Ned quickly packed up his stuff and hurried off to Betty’s table.

“Betty isn’t in physics this semester.” Peter noted, looking at MJ, who was already looking at him. His stomach swooped like it does when he almost misses catching himself on a web, swinging through the city.

“Yeah, well, I needed him out of the way and I didn’t think either of them would object to spending some time with each other.” MJ shrugged, unapologetic.

“I—probably not.” Peter suddenly felt like there wasn’t any air in the cafeteria. She wanted Ned out of the way. So that had to mean she wanted to spend time with him. Just him. That had to be a good sign, right?

“I need your help with something,” she said. Peter felt himself deflate a little bit.

“Yeah, okay.” He was choosing to be optimistic here. Needing his help was also probably a good sign.

“You’re going to agree just like that? I could be asking for help dismembering a body and you’ve just agreed to be an accomplice.” She gave him a look.

Peter paused: “…do you need help dismembering a body?”

“Not today. But I’ll keep you on my short list if the need arises,”she smirked and Peter was suddenly glad he was sitting because he was feeling a little weak in the knees. Wow, he was pathetic.

“Okay… so what did you need help with?” He asked, trying to appear as normal as possible. (He wasn’t sure it was working.)

She turned on the bench to fully face him, pen tapping against her thigh. Peter turned too to match her. “I got Ned in the gift exchange and I’m getting him a ticket to the new Space Battle movie,” she started to explain.

Peter huffed out a laugh. “I know you know it’s Star Wars.” She just rolled her eyes, smiling a little at him.

“Whatever - I need you to check his schedule so I can buy the ticket for a time he’s free, then I need you to make sure that time stays free. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yeah. I can for sure do that.” Peter smiled at her. “Ned will like that a lot.”

“Yeah? I mean, I know you two nerds probably already have tickets to see it opening weekend, but I know how much he loves Star Wars so I didn’t think he’d object to having an excuse to seeing it twice.” She shrugged, fidgeting with the book in front of her.

“Oh, definitely not.” Peter shook his head. “It’s a great gift, MJ.”

“Thanks. I mean, what the gift is doesn’t really matter as much as the thought, but thanks. I appreciate that.”

“What? Like it’s the thought that counts?” Peter asked. She nodded. “But how do you know they put thought into it?”

“Depends on the person, I guess. A good gift should say ‘I know who you are’. Like getting Ned something Star Wars. Or if someone got me, and they gave me a book or more of these pens,” she held up the pen to show him, and Peter did his best to commit it to memory, “I’d be happy. It’s the only pen I use and it’d be cool if someone got some for me.”

Peter had stopped breathing. She couldn’t know that he had her for Disguised Donation, could she?

Peter figured she totally could, since she’s good friends with Betty (who rigged it) and is crazy observant. But how could she know he was struggling to get her present?

MJ took a deep breath before she continued: “But also a good gift is knowing they put thought and effort into it. Like, you’ve probably spent the last week freaking out over what to get your person. That’s just who you are. You overthink everything. But it’s nice that you care enough to put that much time thinking about something that doesn’t matter, like a silly gift for a teammate.”

Peter is pretty sure the world could have ended while Michelle was speaking and he wouldn’t have noticed.

“I -- yeah… thanks, MJ.” Peter stuttered as his brain was processing what had just happened. He’s pretty sure this is the most she’s ever said to him at once and he doesn’t know how to handle it.

“You’re welcome, loser.” She gave him a smile, softer than he’d ever seen and Peter was suddenly sure that even without super-hearing, she could hear his heart hammering in his chest. “Now, enough of that. Betty got Flash in the gift exchange--”

“Disguised donation,” Peter interrupted.

“Yeah, I’m not calling it that. I get why we’re not calling it Secret Santa, but come on. That’s just bad,” she rolled her eyes. “Anyway, Betty got Flash and she’s getting him a mirror and a book on manners.”

“You’re kidding!” Peter started laughing, imagining the look on Flash’s face when he opened the gift.

“Nope! And it’s not even an actual etiquette book - it’s one written for little kids. Pictures and everything!” MJ was laughing too, now.

“Betty doesn’t mess around!” Peter said as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. They got up to go back to class.

“She says she’s tired of him and wants to bring him down a few pegs.” MJ slung her backpack over her shoulder and gave Peter a mini-salute. “I’ll see you later, nerd.”

— — —

Peter spent all of his day searching online for the best deal for the pens Michelle had talked about before ordering a pack of six. He was so relieved he finally had a gift that he knew MJ would like, but now the pressure was on for Part 2 of his plan: telling MJ he likes her. Ned was glad to hear Peter had finally decided on a present for MJ, but not nearly as excited as he was to tell Peter about his lunch with Betty, which had gone well, despite never getting around to talking about physics.

In his last period, Peter had zoned out so much that he didn’t even notice when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, until the teacher left the room. Peter suddenly panicked, realizing he was going to be late for Decathlon practice. He packed up his stuff as quickly as he could and all but ran to Mr. Harrington’s room, only to find it completely empty except for MJ, who sat at Harrington’s desk, surrounded by books.

“What are you doing here, loser?” MJ asked him, packing up her books.

“I--I thought we had practice today?” Peter looked around the empty classroom, confused.

“Normally. But there are so many holiday parties for extracurriculars this week that people were gonna miss, plus finals, that I figured cancelling wouldn’t be too bad.” She shrugged.

“Oh...well, that’s great.” Peter tried to seem more excited about the sudden free afternoon he now had but he had been looking forward to practice (and hanging out with Michelle).

“Don’t sound too excited, Parker, or people might realize how big of a nerd you really are.” She walked towards him, clearly heading home for the day.

“Yeah, I think that ship sailed a long time ago,” Peter sighed. She stood in the doorway and switched off the lights of the classroom.

“Good point.” MJ allowed. “Are you heading home, or are you just going to stand in Mr. Harrington’s room all day?”

“Home! I am heading home.” Peter jumped forward almost like he’d been shocked. “Wanna walk to the subway together?”

“My mom is picking me up today, but we can walk to the front of the school together, if you want.” she told him.

“Oh! Uh..yeah, that’s great!” Peter tried not to look as excited as he felt but judging by the look Michelle was giving him, he was not being successful. They started down the deserted hallway in silence for about fifteen seconds before Peter came up with a question to ask. One he’d been wondering idly since lunch and their conversation about gifts.

“So if you were going to tell someone what to get me for disguised--” Peter began.

“Don’t you dare.” MJ cut him off. “Call it a gift exchange or nothing.”

Peter held up his hands in surrender. “If you were going to tell someone what to get me for the gift exchange,” MJ nodded her approval so he continued, “what would it be?”

Michelle thought about it for a moment. “So I’m giving someone advice on what to get you, not what I’d get you myself?”

“Giving someone advice.” He said, promptly. Then, “wait, are there two answers?” They stopped at the front doors of the school. Peter had one hand on the door handle but was fully turned, facing MJ.

“There might be.” She replied cryptically, not meeting his eye.

“Then both!” Peter hadn’t felt this nervous since he came home to find Tony Stark in his apartment, talking with Aunt May.

“Well when the person who has you asked me what they should get you for the gift exchange, I told them to get you a nerdy science shirt.” she told him. “So act surprised when you open that.”

“Will do,” Peter assured her. “Wait - you know who has me? Do you know who everyone has?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I just know who most people have. I’m very --”

“Observant,” Peter cut her off, “yeah, I know”. He didn’t know when or how it had happened but they were suddenly standing a lot closer together now than they were just a few seconds ago. “And what about the other? What would--”

“What would I get you?” MJ was staring into his eyes and Peter was certain she could every secret he’d ever kept and every thought he’d ever had. “If I was getting you something, it’d be a little trickier. It’d be more self-serving on my part than a nerdy shirt.”

“Self-serving?” MJ’s proximity and the general gut feeling Peter had that something was about to happen had Peter’s brain working at the speed of molasses in winter.

“Yeah, something I want, and I’m pretty sure you want, too.” She explained patiently.

“Oh. And what is--” Before he could finish the question, MJ swooped down and kissed him. His brain fully shut down but was able to reboot just enough so that when MJ began to pull away, he reached his hand up to cup the side of her face and pull her back in for a second kiss. He felt her hand come up to rest on the back of his neck and he smiled as the kiss broke off.

“God. Wow. That’s a much better present than the pens I got you.” He stared at Michelle, grinning, hand not leaving her face. He felt elated. Peter genuinely didn’t think there was a feeling better than this in world.

“Don’t be ridiculous: I love pens.” she smiled at him; the same soft smile from the cafeteria earlier that day. “Also my mom just pulled up. I have to go.”

“Oh, okay.” It was like someone dumped cold water on him. Peter was suddenly thrown back into reality.

“I’ll text you later, loser, and we can talk about this.” And with that, she gave him one last kiss before running out of the doors and to her mom’s car.

— — —

It was the day after the Academic Decathlon holiday party and the last day of the semester. Peter was wearing his new science pun shirt, gifted to him by Cindy (it had a drawing of a cell on it, with hands and feet, holding a phone and said ‘cell-fie life’ above it. It was awesome). Peter was easily in the best mood he’d been had in weeks as he opened his locker between third and fourth periods. He and MJ were officially dating, Ned was set to go on a date with Betty tomorrow, he had a girlfriend (MJ), he had As in all of his classes, he was dating MJ, tomorrow was the start of winter break where Peter was going to split his time between doing holiday things with May, patrolling as Spider-Man, and hanging out with MJ. His girlfriend.

As he opened it, a scrap of paper fluttered out which he caught easily. He unfolded it to reveal a sketch of himself, in black ink. The little speech bubble above his head said “I’m Peter and I’m a nerd!”

At the bottom of the page, was written:

Thanks for the pens, loser. Consider this your Christmas present.

—MJ

Peter grinned as he looked at it. He slid it into his notebook for his next class, intending to take it home and hang it on his wall. He supposed MJ had been right - gifts should show the giver know who you are and has put thought into it. MJ certainly had on both counts and Peter wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
